When the snow sticks
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: The real reason behind why the volturi didn't arrive sooner. Yes, there is Smut between Aro and sulpicia, and yes, there is kissing and killing, and yes. there is some girl on girl action, to which Caius and marcus do not object. In between, Jane is also rather jealous of the aforementioned smut. Yea. It's a oneshot :)


because I watched BD. and I have inspiration, and I miss a certain special someone that has been roleplaying my husband for .. erm.. 2 years now? yea.

XOXO

this one is for all of you people awaiting an aropici fic. andyes. this is a oneshot.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I moaned against the wind as we sped through the forests at lightning speed, towards Forks, to deliver death.

I watched my husband dodge several boulders.

I growled. He wasn't paying attention to me.

Flanked by Collin, the very hunky Feliz and Santiago, and finally Athenodora, I leaned towards Collin as I ran.

"Collin?"

"Yes Mistress?" She answered, the wind wiping her voice away. I could still hear of course.

" Get my husband to slow down, I need to talk to him."

Without another complain, Collin overtook me and relayed the message to the front.

Finally, Aro glanced back at me and passed on instructions to Marcus and Caius in the front.

We stopped by a large.. moss and icicle covered rock.

"What is it, my love?" He leans in close to me, whispering, trailing my neck with kisses.

I blinked up several times.

" I just want you to know that whatever they say.. I need you to know that they're just jealous you're in power." I touched his palm, my message going through, my fears of his.. demise.. and my fear of the Romanian scums.

"Shh shh." He hushes me once more, carrying me and trying to catch up.

I clung onto him tightly, watching the fur of his robes flap furiously in the wind.

"Aro?" I asked once more, reaching for his palm.

He kissed me in response. He's listening.

I pushed my thirst into his mind, letting him watch as it scalded my throat painfully. Whimpering, I lifted my mouth to his throat and suckled on his skin gently.

He smiles. We didn't need words. "Drink up" was what he meant as he rolled his eyes, arching it for me.

I giggled, undoing a button.

He was still running with me in his arms, my mouth lands on his veins. Our previous victims were cold in his veins, I could taste his venom.  
It soothed my aching.

"You're the only person who can bite the most powerful vampire in existence and get away with it." He reminded me as we leaped off a cliff onto a patch of greenery.

I smirked, taking his lips into mine. I could see Jane glaring at me from where she flanked Aro as we ran.

Aro's eyes shut in a wave of pleasure, almost flinging us into a mountain's side.

His eyes shot open hearing Caius curse at him.

" Don't distract me" was what he meant when he kissed my temple a few times.

I growled playfully.

"I'm going to have to make you walk when we're reaching, my Love, please, promise promise promise me. Stay with the guards, if anything happens, go. run. I need you to live. I can't.. die knowing that you were hurt-" He whispers into my ear.

"-Shh shh. So insecure now are we?" I chided, tucking my head on his shoulder, under the warm, fur trimmed hood.

"No, I'm just saying.. With Caius' temper..." Aro teased.

Caius throws a venomous glare in our direction. "If the lovers are done with the flirting, I suggest we make a stop soon, the guards would be thirsty, and weakened by the journey."

Aro sighs.

" HALT!" He yells, as they all stood completely still, like statues in the snow.

" We will... respite." Marcus drones as sighs wearily.

"Hikers should be in the regions to the south.. meet back here in ten minutes. Hunt.. drink.. we need to be at our best." Aro briefed as he put me down on a rock.

"Alec," he commanded with a snap of his fingers.

"Master." He greeted politely, and then he turns to me, " My lady."

" Would you be so kind as to hunt for our queen? She is thirsty, and she is leeching off my throat." Aro teased, sitting by my feet.

Alec smiles and winks at me before running off.

" Ah, children, they grow so fast." I joked.

"Sulpicia, my darling," He smiled up at me, his face propped on my knees as his hands reached under my cloak and my dress. He ran his fingers down my already soaking slit and thumbed my clit for a while, watching me squirm.

" Not now dearest. The entire guard is here." I reminded him with a kick to his gut.

"Ouch! Hey, watch it woman." He growled playfully.

I watched as Marcus shut his eyes, his lips mouthing Didyme's name.

My heart broke slightly, little did i notice Aro's hand was still holding mine tightly.

I looked back at him with sad eyes, whimpering.

His eyes filled with regret, apology.  
He kissed my neck softly, moving across my jaw to my lips and then his forehead touched mine.

"Your ambitions cost me a sister. I know.. that I'm not supposed to be upset..with you, but I just. Sometimes.. I wished there was another way." I thought to him.

He whimpers. " I'm sorry, my love. It was neccesary." He said firmly but gently.

"Aro, I'm sorry for bringing this up." I thought to him.

" I'm not upset, I'm simply saying that without it..we wouldn't have the sympathy of the northern tribes.. we wouldn't have volterra, we wouldn't have anything, and you, my most precious, darling sulpicia, you, would not be wearing that Queen Anne Green emerald coronation necklace." He purred soft for me.

I grinned internally to him." I do like my necklace."

" Bellisima." He whispered back.

We were alone now, just us, black spots in the snowy range.

He pushes me against a boulder as he kisses down my neck once more. I then guided his palms to the peak of my breasts. "I'll play with you when we get home?"

" I look forward to it, and don't think about leaving until you've clenched on me tightly for over a dozen times, screaming,writhing, panting, hmm?" He kisses my ears and tugs on my earring playfully but carefully under his razor sharp teeth.

"Grrrr, naughty boy, just make sure Caius doesn't mess up."

He grins. " So i've sufficiently distracted you?"

" Sadly, yes, you have. you always know what to say.. or not say."

His sweet breath fans over my face as he leans in to kiss me, and doesn't stop even when Alec drags a struggling male climber towards us, dumping him onto the ground.

"Shall I?" He purred, pulling away from my frame.

" Mmm, you shall, and thank you Alec." I praised, pecking Alec on the forehead.

Aro arches his eyebrow, grinning at me, " Oh, and you accuse me of coercing Jane? You do the same with Alec!"

Punching the Hiker's face in, Aro makes an incision on his neck, watching the blood ooze over his skin. Alec returns with a gold rimmed and jeweled glass, to which Aro receives and fills with blood.

"I'd never let my wife drink from human skin. It's not dignified." Aro says, passing over the glass. My hand reached for it, but then he retracts his hand with the glass.

" Ah ah. What do we say?"

" Give me the glass." I demanded playfully. No, I was not going to vie for his attention.

" What's the magic word?"

" Now. Give it to me Now." I said again.

" Good girl." He hands it over quickly, finishing off the hiker from where he lay on the ground.

" Call me a sexist but I think women shouldn't have to work, they are way weak.." Aro went on.

I was about to throw out some accusations somewhere along the lines of The virgin queen bess and margaret thatcher.. but Aro stops me.

"No no, not that way, I mean.. women should have daylight hours, they should be able to soak in a bath all day or read, or play with children or.. do things they want instead of work, that's a man's job. That's what my father told me." Aro explains, standing up as wipes the bloody edges of his mouth with a towel.

"Your father had 4 wives."

" Exactly."

" So you're saying you want... more wives?" I questioned some more, wanting to see if he dares to even answer me.

"I.. well.. I.. No, of course not, you're everything I need, everything, and if it helps, one of you is enough, seriously. I can't imagine having two of you around. That would be rather terrifying.." He continues to stutter.

" Oh! speak for yourself Aro, you're a man-child. I feel as if you're my son sometimes." I challenged, picking up my robe and tying up the knot around the edges.

" But I'm in love with the most perfect being in existence, don't blame me, for you have enchanted me with your beauty and you have caused me to regress to early cavemanhood." He teases, getting on one knee dramatically, reaching for my heeled feet before kissing my ankles. " But, my love, you musn't ever let the outside world know that I'm-"

"- a complete irritant? Yea, we already know that."

" No.. that's I'm-"

"- childish, impulsive, slightly spoilt, laughs like a pedophile and HAS pedophilic tendencies?"

" Hey, you were a child when I took you in okay? you.. your parents died in the great fire of rome-"

" Which YOU started!" I rebutted quickly.

"We were purging vampires! Okay? don't judge, goodness."He rolls his eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Caius shouts at us, with Athenodora looking at us apologetically behind caius, " sorry" she mouthed to us, to which Aro and I nodded with udnerstanding.

So the running continued, I ran beside Athenodora.

" What's with your husband?" I asked.

" Oh, I'm putting him through a dry spell. He refused to give me that necklace I wanted.. the emerald green queen Anne piece.. you know the one with the.. thing?" She signalled with her hands what she meant.

I gulped.

That's only because I was wearing it.

Oh dear.

" Well, I'm sure there must be a reason..." I lifted my hand onto her shoulder, revealing a slight bit of what was on my neck.

Athenodora's smile dissapears.

" YOU WEASEL, THAT WAS MINE, THAT WOULD LOOK SO MUCH BETTER ON ME!" She pushes me over.

Then entire company stops.

She pulls my hood off, revealing my necklace with my green dress under it.

Straddling me, she tries to grab my hair, but then I turn over, pushing her into the snow.

I moaned and grunted and growled and she did the same, clawing at me.

We noticed Aro and Caius making their way through the arranged guards to where we were at the back in the snow. Collin and the others had tried to pull us apart but we obviously threw them off. Naturally, Athenodora and I play-fight alot, and most of the guards, and our husbands can't tell the difference. We weren't that shallow.. arguing over a necklace. but It was our job, as wives, to sometimes make our husbands feel less anxious.

Caius looks at Aro with shock, and then they both return to stare at his pushing, grinding and shoving in the snow.

I winked at Aro. Okay, he winked back, he got the idea.

" I have.. no objections as to what is going on." Caius goes on.

" Oh, let the girls have their fun." Aro chided.

And that is why we didn't arrive in forks until the snow sticks to the ground.


End file.
